


Meeting the Phantom

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthurian, Avengers references, Billy Bones/Abigial Ashe, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other fandom references and a couple of 'easter eggs', Phantom of the Opera references, Westworld references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Max, Silver, and Billy attend a Halloween party hosted by Miranda at the Flint-Hamilton house, where Maeve MIllay Max meets Black Widow Anne and Teddy Flood Silver falls for the Phantom of the Opera.For the trope bingo prompt "fluff"





	Meeting the Phantom

"I've had an idea for our Halloween costumes," Silver said.

Max looked up from her magazine with a sigh. "I am not being Bonnie to your Clyde again, and Billy already said no to being Ghostbusters, Lord of the Rings characters, and Muppets. In fact he told me this morning he wants to dress up as an Arthurian knight because he heard a rumour Flint is going to be King Arthur'."

"Suck-up" Silver said, though with a grin. He took a seat at the dining table. "Anyway, Bonnie and Clyde was for that charity event, not last Halloween, and you looked amazing."

"Flattery will not necessarily convince me to join you in whatever lunacy you have in mind now."

Silver shrugged. "Westworld. You can be Maeve, the smart sassy madam."

They were halfway through season one of the new show and Max, who adored Thandie Newton, the actor playing Maeve, perked up. "And who will you be then, _mon cher_? Teddy?"

He shook his head. "I have a feeling William's too good to be true."

"Logan then? The perennial bad boy?"

"I thought about it, but I want to be Teddy."

Max raised an eyebrow. "The good hearted cowboy who dies a lot."

"I was thinking of adding bloodstains to the jacket," Silver said. "If I can get something suitable cheap enough to ruin, like I did for Clyde. Want to go shopping tomorrow?"

*

Max looked splendid in the fuschia and black ensemble that was the hallmark of Maeve's costume, and Silver looked the part of Teddy in, dusty boots, cowboy hat, and grey suit complete with bullet-holed jacket.

Billy was striking as a chainmail clad, if sleeveless, knight with a red cloak that swished as he walked. "There she is," he said in delight soon after they arrived at the party, pointing to Abigail Ashe who was home from college for the weekend and had come as the Corpse Bride. "How do I look?"

"Dashing," Max assured him and Billy smoothed out his cloak and went over to Abigial, making a courtly bow that charmed the ghostly bride.

Miranda, hosting the party, bustled over to greet them with James and Thomas in tow. Flint was King Arthur as predicted, regal in the crown that adorned his should length red hair. Thomas was Sir Lancelot, forgoing armour and wearing a long tunic with a tabard bearing a griffin. Miranda was Queen Guinevere in an elegant green gown with bell sleeves. Silver approved, knowing this was a triad and not a case of a knight making a cuckold of his king, In fact "Lancelot" was currently holding hands with "Arthur", a wide smile on his face.

"Westworld," Silver said when Miranda admired Max's dress, commenting on the lace.

"Oh I love that show," Thomas said. James pulled a face and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I don't see the point in remakes," James said. "Or shows about robots."

"Ignore him," Thomas said. "So, you're Teddy, not William, judging from the hat and the bloodstains."

"Yes! I'm concerned where William's storyline is headed," Silver said and Miranda and Thomas both nodded.

"I have a theory," Miranda said, and James rolled his eyes again.

Max laughed. "Why don't we go and get drinks?" she suggested and led James away, leaving the others to have a brief but intense discussion about the almost certainly non-linear timeline of the show.

By the time Max returned, alone, but with two drinks, Miranda had taken Thomas to meet Gates who was almost unrecognisable under the heavy wig of a 17th century French nobleman. Silver toasted with Max and downed his whiskey while she sipped at her cocktail.

"I'm going to catch up with Eleanor," Max said, patting his arm, and off she went, sashaying across the room past a Wonder Woman and a Star-Lord, and over to Eleanor who appeared to be Rapunzel, judging from the amount of fake braids she'd added to her own blonde locks.

Silver wandered around for a while, exchanged a few words with some of the other guests, helped himself to some nibbles from the buffet table, and got another drink.

He was on his way to the bathroom, a cobweb covered sign at the base of the stairs pointing the way, when he stopped, taken aback.

Descending the stairs, black cloak flowing, was a tall man and Silver jumped to the conclusion of vampire before he reached the stranger's face and saw the white mask covering two thirds of it.

"Hello," Silver said. "Phantom of the Opera?"

The Phantom bowed. "Indeed," he said, and the voice was deep and elegant and sent a thrill through Silver.

"I love the cape."

The Phantom flapped it around a little in delight. "Capes and cloaks should come back in fashion for everyday wear."

"I wouldn't object," Silver said, knocking his hat back a little with one knuckle.

"The hat suits you," the Phantom said, and Silver felt a frisson of delight.

Before Silver could respond there was a crash somewhere behind him and the Phantom stared over Silver's shoulder. "Excuse me," he said and brushed past him.

Silver watched him go with a touch of disappointment but he had more pressing needs and continued his journey upstairs.

*

Max was sitting on the decking outside when Silver found her a little later. A red-head in a tight leather catsuit was perched on a low wall opposite her, drinking beer straight from the bottle. Silver sat down next to Max and she nudged him. "Be a gentleman and lend me your jacket?"

He did as he was told and Max nudged with her shoulder and gave him a wide smile. "This is Anne."

"Black Widow?" he asked and Anne nodded.

"As some asshole found out," she said with satisfaction. "I don't care if you're dressed as an emperor, you don't get to touch my ass without permission. His wrist's probably only strained, mostly because Jack showed up when he did."

"Ah." Silver looked at Max, but she seemed more impressed than disturbed by this. "More drinks?"

"Yes, same again. Thank you."

Anne nodded, brandishing the nearly empty bottle. "Me too, if you're going inside."

Silver went on his errand, slightly disappointed he hadn't got to tell Max about his mysterious encounter. He couldn't see Billy either. So he dutifully collected a cocktail and two beers and carried them back outside.

They drank in silence for a while, the strain of the music playing drifting on the breeze, the chatter of other guests lifting and falling around them. Anne finally excused herself.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Max asked. Silver twisted around to face Max on the step.

"Deadly. Probably your type," he said and she grinned. "I met someone too."

"Oh?"

"He's dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. He's tall and elegant. I don't know who he is, or exactly what he looks like under the mask but my God, the moment I saw him..." Silver shrugged. "Any clue who he might be? I didn't get much chance to talk to him earlier. I should maybe go look again."

Max put a restraining hand on his knee. "Actually I do know. That's Jack Rackham. He's here with Anne."

Silver's face fell. "Oh."

"As I am here with you. Jack and Anne; it's complicated," Max said. "Let's for now say it's an open relationship. If you want to see what he's like under the mask, that won't be a problem."

So when the Phantom had dashed off before it was to deal with he'd seen or correctly assumed to be an altercation involving Anne. Silver felt less slighted.

"He wanted Anne to be Christine," Max went one, stirring her cocktail with the fruit-laden stick. "But she said there was no way she was wearing a ballgown. She did admire my dress however."

"That's because you look amazing and she's clearly a woman of taste."

Max laughed. "When Anne comes back I'll ask her to find Jack and make proper introductions," she said. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Silver slipped one arm around her and they waited together, watching the now rather drunken Star-Lord making a reasonable attempt at a waltz around the garden in the arms of the Lone Ranger.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more about the vampire!au which I posted for Halloween last year, [Blood and Sails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580788) but the muse wasn't co-operating, but this fluffy piece is suitable I hope :) Third work in which I set up SilverRackham :)
> 
> [rebloggable Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/179486066547/meeting-the-phantom-meridianrose-meridianrose)


End file.
